Let Me Try
by vixen1991
Summary: TFP one-shot: Starscream is having trouble with the Predacon again so Suzie trys her luck with it, needless to say she does better then the seeker does.


Another one-shot spin-off, this time set in the 'Primeverse'. It features Suzie, Starscream and the Predacon (Who I think is awesome!).

Hope you all enjoy.

Transformers Prime doesn't belong to me (But Suzie does)

* * *

Perched up on the roof where the doors to and from the hull lead, Suzie watched in growing amusment as her other half tried once again to tame the Predacon, but so far the seeker wasn't having any luck.

Starscream gave a frustrated growl "You brainless brute! You will obey me, like you obey Megatron and Shockwave!" he snarled, giving the dragon a sharp jab with his Energon prod, clearly forgetting what happened the last time he did that.

But he soon remembered as the Predacon growled lowly and shot another long line of hot flames. Shrieking, the seeker jumped up on the roof where Suzie was, gasping. A giggle made him turn his head. Suzie grinned "Still having trouble?" she teased, prompting the seeker to scowled at her. The vampiress frowned "You yelling and poking him with that prod is not gonna get him to obey you, you know." she told him.

Throwing the prod aside, Starscream huffed "Well what do you suggest?" he sneered as the Predacon glared up at him.

The femme glanced down for a moment before smirking "Let me try," she said and slid off the roof, down to the Predacon. Starscream gasped in horror "Suzie!" he yelped but the femme waved him off "I'll be fine, just watch and learn, ok?" she said and approached the beast.

The Predacon growled softly but allowed the femme to come close. Suzie smiled "Hello" she greeted softly, lifting her arm and slowly holding her hand out, ignoring Starscream's horrorfied stuttering. The femme moved closer "Come on," she urged gently and after a tensed moment, the beast slowly came forward, sensing no hostility or fear from the vampiress.

Suzie smiled as he came nearing and held her arm out even more "Come on," she cooed "Come on, that's right, yeah." and extended her fingers towards the dragon's head. With his head just inches away from her fingers, the Predacon sniffed them carefully and to the seeker's shock, the beast leaned his head foward, resting it under her hand.

Suzie smiled and turned to Starscream "See? This is how you do it." she told him and turned back to the Predacon as it began to purr, clearly enjoying the touch.

Slowly but surely, Starscream come down and carefully approached, though he only came about seven feet of the pair. Suzie rolled her optics as the Predacon growled softly and looked at the femme. Suzie sighed "He's an idiot, I know," she said softly to the beast "But he's my idiot so..." she trailed off but the dragon understand.

Turning her body on the side, the vampiress smirked "I have done my homework on the Predacons Star and they are NOT brainless beasts! They are very intelligent, _magnificent _creatures and can understand when they are being insulted." she said, prompting the seeker to wince at her words while the Predacon purred happily.

Looking away, the seeker pressed his two of his talons together and mumbled "Perhaps I should try your approached more often Suzie." Prompting her to smile in a smug way.

"Perhaps you should," she said then starting giggling as the beast began to caress the side of her face with his head, still purring. Suzie closed her optics and grinned happily, lifting her arms up "What a pretty little _Predacon_!" she exclaimed, grabbing the sides of the beast's head and smiled at him.

Starscream stared. Pretty?! Little?! Was she joking?!

Apparently, she wasn't as she continued to speak sweetly to it "Now," she cooed "Why don't we go inside and get you something to eat, hmm? Would you like that? Of course you would, come on." and with one hand on the beast's head, Suzie began leading him inside.

Pausing as they passed Starscream, Suzie said "You can tell our master that _I _will be in charge of the Predacon from now on, alright?"

Too stunned by what he had seen and heard, the seeker just nodded dumbly.

Suzie gave a toothy smile "Good!" she trilled happily and continued leading the Predacon down into the ship.

Once the hull doors closed, the seeker blinked and spun around to stare at the doors "HER in CHARGE of that beast?! Oh, that's a disaster waiting to happen!" he exclaimed in horror before something clicked "But then again maybe I can convice her to make that beast so loyal to her that it will obey any order she gives it and have her order it to snuff out Megatron's spark, along with that blasted Shockwave's" he mumbled, grinning "Yes, that will work nicely, all I have to do is bide my time."

And with that, he too went back inside, all the while dreaming of the day when his_ master's _beloved pet turned on him and melted him into scrap metal.

Oh what a glorious day that will be.

* * *

Well there it is and I hope you all liked it.

Until next time.


End file.
